Lady Sonic SingAlong Blog
by Jai-Barou
Summary: Billy wants revenge against the ELE, after two years of ploting, everything will be perfect. But, who is she? It looks like there's a new villain in the city.
1. Chapter 1

Lady sonic's sing-a-long blog

Dr. Horrible sat in silence. He wasn't over Penny's death even if it had been two years since the deathly… death. He had the fame, the money, sure, but it wasn't enough. The Evil League of Evil wasn't enough. When Captain Hammer came back he fought him successfully, but it wasn't enough.

Last month he had quitted the league, he was way better than them all, and none of them wanted any social change they were a lot of selfish, hypocrite liars, ewww nearly politicians. Anyway social change had seemed useless without Penny to rule by his side. He kept feeling guilty but secretly he blamed the league and Captain Hammer.

He hadn't stopped being evil though; he was fine with that, very fine indeed. Before him hung the planes he had made: The Evil League of Evil would fall very soon because if they hadn't pushed him so much She would be alive. It was a very careful plan. He had previously stolen all the weapons – It hadn't been difficult for his giant magnet although it had been a bit messy, all those forks and spoons flying everywhere – Then he had promised to give them back provided that he was well paid, very well paid.

The League had appeared in the media as a bunch of children who had been stolen their toy guns and now had a tantrum. They were defenseless, harmless. They had been ridiculized and humiliated by the very citizens they used to threat. It was quite amusing because he had received a congratulation letter from the Heroic League of Heroes asking him to join them. Captain Hammer's face – Who had been thrown out after his, so said, 'call for glory' – had been worth it. But the fact was that he couldn't be bothered to smile, grin, laugh, nor even his evil laugh. All he could do was plot their demise.

The second part of the plan was easy. Freeze the building whit his repaired freeze ray and go right to the reunion chamber where he would unfreeze them just to see them scream in horror and twist as they slowly died. Simple plans didn't fail, they just didn't, or so he kept telling himself.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day wasn't a brand new day; it was as grey and tedious as the day before. But it was an important day so he headed to the headquarters with his freezing ray and an awful lot of weapons tied to his belt. He walked slowly and people let him pass staring in awe. Everyone got out of his way; not just pedestrians but also cars, trucks and he almost could feel planes dodging him. Then out of the blue Captain Hammer appeared to stop his evil plan crying a stupid song about how heroic he was.

Doctor Horrible glanced him just a sec before freezing him. He walked past the hero without even looking at him. It was an oh-so-dull schedule. He plotted, Hammer came, He defeated the hero, the press came, he aimed to kill him and then… nothing. He couldn't kill him. Once he was in the laundry, HIS laundry in fact, he had bought it fairly, he was not cleaning clothes, – he didn't do that anymore – but thinking and remembering. He came to the conclusion that he couldn't kill him because he reminded him of Her, because her last words were his, and because if she had seen something good in him there might be (Not probable but meh…). That is the reason lately he had just frozen his arch-nemesis and ignored him.

When he got to the headquarters everything went smooth as silk and he easily got to the conference room, after all he had been there a million times before. He looked at the stopped scene. There was a ridiculous guy sitting in his chair, he was so plain and boring. He knew he wasn't a member, the league had asked for help and he was a guest. He looked like a posh British businessman. Doctor Horrible took the metallic tag with the name on it and read "The Master". At least he had a proper name. He wasn't going to kill some guy who happened to be there. He aimed and unfroze him.

The man just looked around, smiled and put the feet on the table. "So, you are the hero in L.A." said the man with a grin. "Not a bit, just revenge." Answered Horrible in a flat tone "Now, leave before it's too late". The master got up and put his hands in his pockets. He happened to have a bag of jelly babies and he offered one but Horrible wasn't in the mood. "Well… I suppose you can handle it alone. I came here today to make them beg for mercy instead of helping them because they were on my way but I concede revenge is much more relevant so… See you around… What's your name?" He enquired fidgeting with something like a pen in his hands, which looked broken or at least incomplete. "Doctor Horrible, and now if you could please leave any moment now."

The Master frowned in an unhappy way at the name and looked at him like he was looking for something but then he arched a brow and half smiled "It HAD to be a Doctor, of course, just not mine this time." And he left without looking back. Horrible stood a second wondering what the hell he was talking about.

He didn't waste any more time and collected any possible weapons that could ruin his plan, then he unfroze the whole room. Everyone looked at him and then desperately looked at the empty chair and back at him. They warily reached for their arms that were missing, of course, and realized they were doomed. Doctor Horrible didn't spoke this time, he had learnt better than that, so he walked slowly, so slowly, just to touch Bad Horse's head with the tip of his most harmful gun, 'no time for mercy' he thought.

He was already pulling the trigger when a figure in the door pointed at them and shoot, everything went slow-mo. Surely Captain Hammer had finally broken free. Doctor Horrible heard the unmistakable sound of a sonic weapon and the light. But he couldn't care less. Nothing mattered anymore. He closed his eyes preparing for the pain.


	3. Chapter 3

But he never felt pain; he felt the smell of burnt flesh and heard a loud thump. He opened his eyes to see Bad Horse lying on the floor at his feet. Then he looked, just like everyone else, to the murderer.

"You have to kill to get into the League. Or at least so they say. I think this will do."

The figure came in to look at the corpse. Doctor Horrible heard the dry sound of the high heels, she was wearing a leather baggy jacket but the rest was some kind of electronic fabric coloured in red, matching the hair. She had a mask on her face, also leather and red, with red glass over the eyes. It covered most of her face except for part of the cheeks and mouth. She then looked around the table and pointed lightly quiet voice "Dead Bowie, remove his head and send it to the Heroic League of Heroes. It will make a lovely gift. Don't you think so?"

The man couldn't move, he was quivering badly, but he raised a little his voice. "And who are you to give me any order?" The figure threw him a glare that could have killed a horse, hmm… a whale. "Me? I am just a passerby, a freelance if you know what I mean, and from now on I'm the new self-proclaimed ruler of the League." She stopped for a second watching at the people sitting around the table and kept talking in a very steady but soft voice "And as a matter of fact, I am the freaking person who just killed your boss."

The situation sent shivers across his spine. Dead Bowie stood up and walked slowly to the corpse but even before he had made a step towards it there was a new order. "You know what? I think I can do it myself, sit back. But as the new leader of the Evil League of Evil I'll give you an order really important. I order you all to be dead." Everybody moved uncomfortable in their seats. "No, no, don't leave. Please, be my guests… And you" the voice said as if first noticing Horrible in the room but she didn't looked at him "I suppose you are not part of the league so my command doesn't apply to you thus you'll better leave" Doctor Horrible protested "but…" and then the cannon of the sonic gun was aiming at the level of his eyes, still not looking at him "don't even think of touching your timey-stop device". Doctor Horrible stepped back heading for the door but when the fireworks started he couldn't move at all, couldn't leave. He couldn't tear his eyes from the woman, he was shocked.

When she shoot the first ray, everyone stood up and rushed to the door, they didn't expected Doctor Horrible to have locked it from the inside. Truth to be told doctor Horrible hadn't expected it either. It only lasted a couple of seconds, he heard the heat, he felt the cries, but he still didn't feel a thing. Then everything stopped.

There was a sickening smell of death and blood, It was so strong that he was about to weep. He opened the doors to breath and while he was coughing the woman left the room "I thought I had told you to leave" She said gritting her teeth and moving carelessly one of her weapons. Then she definitely left.

After a minute he left too before the press came. He didn't want the credit of a crime he hadn't committed… again


	4. Chapter 4

The graveyard wasn't empty so he had left the goggles in the lab, it was daylight, after all, and it wasn't as if he had come to steal a corpse. Don't you think? He had brought a new machine hidden in a bouquet of flowers so no one suspected a thing. He hadn't been there before but he knew exactly where to go: Right, left, left again, to the east wall, but he stopped when he saw someone sitting opposite to the grave he intended to visit. Just for a second he thought on the possibility of leaving, just in case it was Hammer or something, how foolish of him coming unarmed.

The person saw him, and noticed him looking back so now Billy couldn't run away. But the other person stood up and Billy saw it was just a little boy so he kept walking to the tomb.

Form a distance, he turned on the machine. It was a very smart device built to find calcium underground so if there was a body it would light up like a Christmas tree on the small screen.

With his heart beating fast he approached more, he couldn't breathe properly. What would he do if there wasn't a body? He wasn't likely to call the police, that's for sure. Anyway, He didn't know if he would bear seeing her again, dead and underground. He had no idea of what he wanted to find but he knew he wanted to know.

He came out of his thoughts when the machine beeped; he looked at the screen steady, blinked. Well, at least it was an answer. There were the bones glittering like they were mocking him. That was it; it had to be a relative, the evil girl. But he couldn't think about it right there, right then. He sat more or less at the same spot the child had been 'cause he was about to be sick. He threw the machine and the bouquet at the marble stone and it crashed loudly, at least the machine did, the flowers landed gently.

The boy, who was standing very close to the stone, ignored the machine but looked for a long time at the flowers, then looked at the man with the face in his hands.

"You DO know it is pointless to leave those flowers there, don't you?" Billy stared bemused. "Especially if you are looking for that Penny girl."

"And who are you, may I ask?" Billy just didn't want to talk right now so his question was as obnoxious as he could. Again the boy ignored it and shrugged. "I just thought you should know. I'm Nobody by the way."

Horrible noticed then the black paint in his hand. What the hell was that child doing – He looked around – , alone, in a graveyard with a bucket of black paint? "And does Mr. Nobody happen to have a surname?" Horrible was concerned, not that he was to admit that to anyone but he didn't like children to be left alone and he put aside his own troubles for a second just to make sure of the farewell of the child.

"Yes, of course, everybody has a surname, I'm Nobody Owens." Then the child started to paint letters on the stone. Horrible was about to stop him but it wasn't his job and was curious. "Why are you here? Where are your parents?" The boy sighted "They are far, far away, all of them. As for the why, this man down here didn't seem to like having the name mistaken."

Horrible blinked twice before reacting. He reached for his machine, which fortunately wasn't broken, and turned it on again. How could he have missed the obvious facts? The hipbones, the skull, the height and the most important one, there were no broken ribbons. It was a man.

"What…?" Is all he could say. Nobody tried to explain a little. "The man was a tramp and died of pneumonia some time ago, his family couldn't afford the funeral and that nice girl suggested the idea, the ginger one." Horrible didn't want to know how the boy knew all that. He was trying to understand all the information. He was intelligent, of course, but his brains seemed stuck at some point.

He thought again of the boy and how lonely he was, but somehow he didn't seem lonely anymore. He ended the name and turned on his heels. "Are you leaving?" The doctor nodded. "Me too, many places to go, it is a big world." Both went back to the main door and talked for a while, more like Billy answered numbly to a lot of questions. "You know?" The boy said before waving goodbye "That grave was much visited the first day, but after the funeral only the family of the man came, until today. It was very sad."


	5. Chapter 5

The graveyard wasn't empty so he had left the goggles in the lab, it was daylight, after all, and it wasn't as if he had come to steal a corpse. Don't you think? He had brought a new machine hidden in a bouquet of flowers so no one suspected a thing. He hadn't been there before but he knew exactly where to go: Right, left, left again, to the east wall, but he stopped when he saw someone sitting opposite to the grave he intended to visit. Just for a second he thought on the possibility of leaving, just in case it was Hammer or something, how foolish of him coming unarmed.

The person saw him, and noticed him looking back so now Billy couldn't run away. But the other person stood up and Billy saw it was just a little boy so he kept walking to the tomb.

Form a distance, he turned on the machine. It was a very smart device built to find calcium underground so if there was a body it would light up like a Christmas tree on the small screen.

With his heart beating fast he approached more, he couldn't breathe properly. What would he do if there wasn't a body? He wasn't likely to call the police, that's for sure. Anyway, He didn't know if he would bear seeing her again, dead and underground. He had no idea of what he wanted to find but he knew he wanted to know.

He came out of his thoughts when the machine beeped; he looked at the screen steady, blinked. Well, at least it was an answer. There were the bones glittering like they were mocking him. That was it; it had to be a relative, the evil girl. But he couldn't think about it right there, right then. He sat more or less at the same spot the child had been 'cause he was about to be sick. He threw the machine and the bouquet at the marble stone and it crashed loudly, at least the machine did, the flowers landed gently.

The boy, who was standing very close to the stone, ignored the machine but looked for a long time at the flowers, then looked at the man with the face in his hands.

"You DO know it is pointless to leave those flowers there, don't you?" Billy stared bemused. "Especially if you are looking for that Penny girl."

"And who are you, may I ask?" Billy just didn't want to talk right now so his question was as obnoxious as he could. Again the boy ignored it and shrugged. "I just thought you should know. I'm Nobody by the way."

Horrible noticed then the black paint in his hand. What the hell was that child doing – He looked around – , alone, in a graveyard with a bucket of black paint? "And does Mr. Nobody happen to have a surname?" Horrible was concerned, not that he was to admit that to anyone but he didn't like children to be left alone and he put aside his own troubles for a second just to make sure of the farewell of the child.

"Yes, of course, everybody has a surname, I'm Nobody Owens." Then the child started to paint letters on the stone. Horrible was about to stop him but it wasn't his job and was curious. "Why are you here? Where are your parents?" The boy sighted "They are far, far away, all of them. As for the why, this man down here didn't seem to like having the name mistaken."

Horrible blinked twice before reacting. He reached for his machine, which fortunately wasn't broken, and turned it on again. How could he have missed the obvious facts? The hipbones, the skull, the height and the most important one, there were no broken ribbons. It was a man.

"What…?" Is all he could say. Nobody tried to explain a little. "The man was a tramp and died of pneumonia some time ago, his family couldn't afford the funeral and that nice girl suggested the idea, the ginger one." Horrible didn't want to know how the boy knew all that. He was trying to understand all the information. He was intelligent, of course, but his brains seemed stuck at some point.

He thought again of the boy and how lonely he was, but somehow he didn't seem lonely anymore. He ended the name and turned on his heels. "Are you leaving?" The doctor nodded. "Me too, many places to go, it is a big world." Both went back to the main door and talked for a while, more like Billy answered numbly to a lot of questions. "You know?" The boy said before waving goodbye "That grave was much visited the first day, but after the funeral only the family of the man came, until today. It was very sad."


End file.
